Through The Door
by AnimezGirlz
Summary: Nami finds herself raging mad about something Luffy did, and maybe acts a bit harsh to Luffy and the crew when she decides to leave the crew. When she finds a secret door, that leads to who knows where, and a Okama Zoro appears, can it get much worse?
1. How Could They?

"Luffy!" Nami's brow furrowed, "Just what are you doing?" She sighed, he was hopeless.

"Hey Usopp! Here, catch!"

"Hehehee." Usopp reached up to retrieve the specimen, and tossed it back towards Luffy. Robin's soft giggling angered Nami more.

"Robin-neechan, stop that." She protested.

Nami walked up to where they were playing catch, and stood in the middle of it, catching the item as it came flying towards her.

"Oh, Nami!" Luffy grinned his trademark grin at Nami, running up to her. She glared back at him and raised a eyebrow at the item in her hand. Her gold bracelet that Nogiko gave her. He followed her gaze towards it and his grin disappeared, "A-ah, T-this I-isn't.." Luffy grabbed the bracelet back from her and hid it behind his back in a attempt to hide it from her.

*Bang*

Nami's mad fist that was burning with rage pounded down onto him with a bang. The impact of the blow made the bracelet drop out of Luffy's hand, and they all watched in horror as it flew toward the ocean. Nami's mouth dropped open, and she felt the tears well up. That was one of the only memories of Nogiko that she had! A loud splash ecoced through the ship' deck as it hit the cold water.

...

"N-Nami, I-I'm So-"

"How could you do that Luffy?" The tears spilled out freely now, crashing onto the deck as she raced over to the side of he deck to look for any remains of it. She saw a huge shark swim by, happily chewing on something yellow. Thats when she snapped.

Sanji came out of the kitchen with a frown on his face, quite unhappy to be interrupted from his cooking that afternoon.

"Oi Shitheads, what are you up too?" He froze when he saw Nami. His frown grew into a face of pure anger and rage. "What have you shitheads done to Nami-san?" He ran up to her and punched Luffy. "Eh Luffy?" He shouted, anger gleaming in his eyes, "what did you do?"

"Like I said, It wasn't my fault." Luffy looked away, feeling weather guilty about the whole thing.

"L-LUFFY!" Nami's voice started out as a whimper, but grew to a shouting level! "How could you?" She retorted, "You know what? I'm sick and tired of playing your stupid little game, and I'M DONE!" With that she punched Luffy one more time, glared at the rest of the crew, and stormed into her room to pack her bags.

"Nami-I-I-" Luffy began, but Nami slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"Oi Shithead, your food." Sanji opened the door to the men's quarters and placed the bowl of meat on the bedside table. Looking at Luffym he ciykd tell that the young boy was taking it quite hard.<p>

"Luffy, What actually happened?" He asked, still not knowing the whole story yet. Of course he'd be on Nami's side no matter what, but he thought that Luffy's side of the story should become known to him as well. Luffy turned around and faced Sanji,

"Well," he paused in thought, trying his best to remember the details. "Me and Usopp found this bracelet on the ground, so we decided to play with it, since we had nothing to play with." He paused again and sighed, "then, Nami came in and got all mad at us about the bracelet." Sanji looked down, trying to figure out anything about the bracelet, and why Nami-san would get mad about the boys playing with that, when they try and play with anything and everything in there reach.

_"Wait! Didn't Nami-san say something about that Nogiko gave her a gold bracelet for her leaving gift?" _She did! Now he remembered! Nogiko gave Nami-san a golden, shiny bracelet when she left with them.

"Luffy, what colour was it?"

"Ummmmm..." Luffy scratched his head, and then it came back to him, "Golden, or some yellowy colour." Sanji froze.

"Luffy, you remember when we left Nami-san's village?" Luffy nodded, "Well, when we were there, Nojiko-"

"Who's Nojiko?"

"Nami-San's sister."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Nami-san's sister gave her a golden bracelet when she left!"

Luffy fell silent. Sanj knew that Luffy knows exactly the feeling when someone harms something you treasure form a loved one. You want to kill them. But he didn't do it on purpose...

"Sanji, Luffy!" A shout jolted them all from there thoughts, "We've docked at a island!" Sanji and Luffy ran up as the same thought occurred to them, _NAMI! _Yes, she was up there, with a rolling suitcase before her, and a tear-stained face. When she saw Luffy she glared at him and ran off without a sound.

"Nami, Wait!" Luffy's cries were too know avail. Nami was gone. Gone for good.

* * *

><p>Nami ran along the cobblestone pathway up the dock, how could he? How could they? She'd show them, She'd rent a boat, and go back to her village. Never to see them again. A bang woke her from her thoughts, she looked up to find a group of rough-looking young men, they had guns and hammers, and looked very scary. They had bandanas covering there eyes, as well as half of there face. She backed away, and began to run the other way, screaming. She opened her eyes a couple minutes later to see where she was. There was old ruins all around her, but she could't stop to admire them, surly something Robin would love to do!<p>

_"wait, why am I thinking about a pirate crew I ran away from?" _She asked herself, shaking her head to get the thoughts out. She stopped running to catch her breath, when suddenly, a old man stopped her with a spear.

"Young Lady, go inside this door, you will be safe from all of your troubles." she looked at him, and then the door he was referring too. It was a wooden, small door. But not just any ordinary door, one with the words, _Pathway to Benvena _engraved on the middle of it. She stared at it for a long time, trying to think where she'd heard that name before. _Benvena, Benvena, Benvena..._

She took a deep breath, rubbed her tears away, and walked closer to the door. Her mouth was pulled in a tight line, showing no emotion. Opening the door, she found there was no handle on the inside.

"Get that girl!"

"Roger!"

_"The bandits!" _Realising the danger she was in, she opened the door enough so she could squeeze through, and before she could say anything, the old man had slammed the door shut behind her. A large smirk on his wrinkled face.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, done already! Hope it's to your liking Mjus!<strong>


	2. The Reverse?

**Sorry for the long wait :/**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nami opened her eyes slowing, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on a cobblestone pathway, and she was in what seemed to be a huge city. Looking around,

Nami gasped as she spotted a young man with a straw hat standing there, his hat shadowing his eyes. She didn't have time to yell out his name, because another man walked up beside Luffy. He had a long nose, and seemed to be very brave. Suddenly, she realised who these people were!

"Luffy! Usopp!" She gasped, had they followed her all the way out here? Luffy looked up, the shadow disappearing. he spoke up, muttering to himself,

"L+AD would continue the sentence to entering P+KMAS then, if you add the remounts, '738439842 + 123615361', you would get yet another 29479827 to add together." Luffy said, seeming deep in thought.

"Ah, Yes." Usopp smiled.

"The DNA of you mixed with anyone else would create a very simple, yet hard person that has ADD, if you marry a blond guy, your child wil have ADHD, since DNA is quite complex, it takes a genus to comprehend it." Nami gasped...Was this really Luffy?

"Ah yes, quite so, quite so." Usopp agreed.

"And if the predictions of my grandfather come true, that would be a disatoras event, and I would have to show my skills..."

"Hmmmm. Yes." Usopp said, his hand stroking a imaginary beard.

"So we'd better take care of you now!" Luffy tossed his hat into the river, making Nami almost faint from surprise, this defiantly wasn't Luffy or Usopp. Thats when she realised that they were coming after her! She start screaming, and began to run away from them, Luffy using his gomu-gomu no mi to try and capture her.

* * *

><p>She looked behind her, there not following her anymore. She walked over to a bench, and practically collapsed onto it.<p>

_"Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin" _she began to cry as the memories started flooding in, and the pressure is dropping, so a storm is on it's way. Nami put her hands to her face, and curled up on the bench as the first few rain-drops began to fall.

"Whatever is the matter little girl?" Nami looked up, and there in front of her was-Zoro? He had longer hair, falling al the way down to his shoulders, and was wearing a low-cut shirt, with a mine-skirt. Knee-High black boots made for his footwear, and he had emerald earings falling down pretty low. Nami sat there, shocked. Zoro took out one of those japanese tiny umbrellas, popped it open, and sat down next to Nami, covering her with it. "Tell me, what is the matter, why is such a pretty young woman crying?" Nami wiped her tears, and looked down,

"Well you see, I woke up and Luffy and Usopp were playing with this VERY IMPORTENT thing of mine, so naturally I..."

* * *

><p>Nami ended up ranting out the entire story to a very thoughtful, and helpful Zoro, who would put his arm around her whenever the story got intense or sad.<p>

"Ah, now I understand," he said, taking out a mirror and adding some touch-ups to his makeup. Nami was in his arms, crying. "Why don't we go to the bar and see if we can find a clue to get you back?" He asked in a very soft and comforting tone, picking her up gently, and helping her to her feet. "The storm has stopped, and the bar is a good information source." Nami nodded her consent, and Zoro took her hand and leaded the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please, Please leave a review :-)<strong>


	3. Robin and Sanji!

**It's been a wile guys :D how are ya'all?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Zoro pushed open the door, and lead Nami into the bar. As soon as they walked in, Nami was shocked! In the corner of the bar there was a young girl playing piano, and all the pirates were singing along nicely. They all greeted her with a simple "Hello." as she walked in. This was in no way normal. There would usually be some sort of fight going on in a bar like this. Definitely not some sort of karaoke between pirates, and whats with there attitude? The pirates she knows are all rough, tough guys! (With the execution of her crew.) Zoro brought her over to the front of the bar, and they sat down at the counter.

"Oh well if it isn't a lady. " The bartender glared at Nami and shivvered. When Nami turned to look at the bartender, she nearly fell off of her chair, and she would have if Zoro hadn't caught her. Sanji was standing behind the counter, spinning glasses to the beat of the piano. He glared at Nami, and then turned to Zoro, "Oh if it isn't Zoro, what you doing with this weird, ugly girl?" Nami gasped, was this really Sanji? Zoro glared at Sanji,

"Just get us some drinks Curly brows."

"What did you say Marimo?"

"Yes, Yes, don't fight Sanji!" The manager of the bar, tossed a drink to Nami while Zoro asked around for imformation.

* * *

><p>"I'm very sorry Nami-san, but the bar didn't seem to yield any useful information, while they were all open to helping you, weren't they?"<p>

"Yes." Nami did agree that the guys would ask more then once to help her, but she didn't need manpower, she needed brains. Zoro sighed. "Well, were do I go now Zoro?" she asked, holding back her tears. Zoro put his arm around her, and led her down the street, deep in thought. Then, he looked at her and smiled,

"You can come to my place-I mean you can stay there!" He said. Nami smiled at him and nodded,

"Good idea! Thanks!" Zoro nodded, and led the way.

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Zoro took out his key from his purse, and shoved the door open. "Come on in." Nami walked in, and Zoro shut the door behind her, then he tossed the keys onto a coffee table, and brought out some juice from the fridge. "Here, sit down and have some juice."<p>

"You're not going to have ale?" Nami asked, she couldn't think of any time when Zoro preferred juice to ale.

"Ale? I hate the stuff." He replied, "Can't stand alcohol." Nami gasped again. This was really one weird place to be. Zoro told her a bit about himself, and what this place is like, Nami listened carefully, but soon felt drousy, and felt her eye lids falling.

"And then theres-" Zoro paused when he saw Nami had slumped against him, asleep. He smiled at her and layer her down on the couch. Then he went to fetch a blanket for her, and placed it on her carefully. He knew she's been through a lot, and probably needs some rest.

* * *

><p>"Nami-chan, Food is ready." He said in a calm voice, Nami rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around her, and sighing when she remembered where she was. Zoro handed her some water and sea-king meat. Then he poured himself some juice, and eat some beef.<p>

"Don't want any of this?" She pointed to the sea-king meat.

'No thanks. Not my favourite." Nami smiled and nodded, great fully biting into the fresh meat.

"So, where should we look today for clues?" He asked, frowning,

"How about by the sea?" Nami asked, to tell the truth she just wanted to see the familiar sea. It reminded her of Luffy and the rest of the real crew.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is really pretty!" Nami sat down on some rocks as her and Zoro gazed out into the endless sea. At least this was the same.<p>

"~When I think of the bright sun, i think of myself, it helps me realise~" Nami glanced over quickly, and grinned at what she saw, ROBIN! Without thinking, she ran over to Robin and threw her arms around her, hoping to get the same 'Older sister' trate that Robin has. Robin just looked down at her with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"I-I'm Nami." Nami sighed, so Robin didn't know who she was, did she.

"Naa-Mi...Nahahahahaha." Robin laughed, "Thats a funny name!" Nami tilted her head, this didn't seem like Robin, but oh well, Robin's smart! She'll be able to find a way out of here! Right?

"Oh, Nami, This has been bothering me...Do you know what 2+2 is?" Nami slapped her face, how could she not remember, everyone's opposites here. She sighed.

"Four."

"Oh, now I remember..."


	4. The Door

**Really sorry for not updating, but here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"I-I'm Nami." Nami sighed, so Robin didn't know who she was, did she.<p>

"Naa-Mi...Nahahahahaha." Robin laughed, "Thats a funny name!" Nami tilted her head, this didn't seem like Robin, but oh well, Robin's smart! She'll be able to find a way out of here! Right?

"Oh, Nami, This has been bothering me...Do you know what 2+2 is?" Nami slapped her face, how could she not remember, everyone's opposites here. She sighed.

"Four."

"Oh, now I remember..."

"Nami-San," Zoro pulled her closer, "Be wary of this Robin girl here, she's quite...Well...Queer if i may say so." Nami nodded and looked down, she had really thought that Robin could have help her. She really misses Robin. She really Missed Luffy, and she really missed everyone.

"Well I'ld better be go-oing now. Se-ya Nami." Robin Smiled at Nami and skipped away.

"We should go too Nami." Zoro took her arm and led her away, "I need to buy supplies, do you want to go back to the apartment or come with me?"

"I'll come with you."

"Sure. It's just a quick walk down to the market." She took Zoro's hand and they began walking down to the port. Which was around the place where Nami had appeared when she walked out of the door. Nami was keeping her eyes peeled for any clues as they walked through the town.

"So Nami-San, where did you come from again? Another world where were all opposites to what we are?" Zoro asked curiously, Nami nodded and smiled,

"Yes Zoro, for example, Robin is the smartest out of all of us." Zoro gasped, "And Sanji is a women loving maniac. You are a muscle-achocal loving tough guy." Zoro's jaw fell to the ground.

"T-Then Luffy!" He stuttered, "W-Whats Luffy like?" Nami smiled, remembering that goofy smile,

"He's the most bright, stupid, and reckless guy you can find any ware."

"Totally different from here." Zoro giggled, Nami nodded,

"But he's also very reliable, and he makes you feel like every things going to be okay when your in trouble." Nami missed everyone, and there wasn't any hiding of that matter.

"I see." Zoro replied, noticing Nami's change of tone. "Are we all like your friends or something?" He asked, that was a question that had been bothering Zoro ever since she told him about the other him.

"Were all Pirates over in my world. "Nami grinned. "You, Me, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Robin!" Zoro stopped walked and gaped at Nami.

"P-Pirates?" Nami nodded, smiling, she was going to get back to her world no matter what it takes. While walking to the town, Nami told Zoro everything that had happened to them since Nami joined Luffy's pirate crew. About all their battles, all there races and challenges, and the more she talked about the crew, the more she missed it and wanted to see everyone again.

* * *

><p>"Well, This is the shop." Zoro said, motioning to a small supermarket in the corner of the town.<p>

"I'll just wait out here and look around a bit i think." Nami said, sitting down on a bench. Zoro nodded and touched up his lip-stick before going into the shop. Nami shook her head with a smile. Oh how she'd love to tell Zoro what he was like in this word. She got up and walked around a bit, looking around. It seemed like quite a big town, maybe it was a city, she had no idea. Thats when her attention turned to a glowing door, about the size of the one in her world. She walked up to it and studied it closely. YES! This was it! She recognized the pattern on the door. It was the same as the door she went through when she was being chased!

"Nami, I'm back." Zoro walked out of the shop with her purse full of girly stuff.

"Zoro, I'm over here." Zoro walked over to the back of the shop and saw Nami kneeling over a small door.

"What are you doing Nami-San?"

"Zoro!" Nami paused for a minute and looked at him in the eye, "This is the same door that brought me here!"


	5. Tears

**Here is the final Part! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Nami, I'm back." Zoro walked out of the shop with her purse full of girly stuff.<p>

"Zoro, I'm over here." Zoro walked over to the back of the shop and saw Nami kneeling over a small door.

"What are you doing Nami-San?"

"Zoro!" Nami paused for a minute and looked at him in the eye, "This is the same door that brought me here!" Zoro stopped short, before running over to her and grabbing her shoulders in excitement!

"Nami-San thats great! You'll be able to go back to your world this way, right?" Nami nodded and walked over to the door, Zoro stayed a ways away to let Nami have some time to think. Nami squatted down next to the door, and peered inside,

"Well Zoro, I've stayed her for a long time, I really should be leaving." Zoro nodded, and pulled out a handkerchief and brought it to his eyes.

"It's been really nice meeting you, Nami." He said with a faint smile, "I hope you can return to your world without difficulty." She smiled and stood up, "Say 'hi' to the me over there." Nami nodded and reached out towards him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me Zoro." She said, "Without you I wouldn't have survived in this world."

"Now I wouldn't say that..."

"Thank you so very much." She let go and walked back over to the door, kneeling down, she smiled once more at Zoro, and jumped into the door. Zoro watched as Nami's body vanished, and her smile faded from his mind. He smiled to himself and sat down on the bench.

"Well, see you later then, Nami-san"

* * *

><p>Nami opened her eyes, but quickly closed them when she felt the sun penetrate them.<p>

"Where..." She jolted up and looked around. _Yes. _She was back! Nami could recognize the island they were on, and this was definitely it! Without even thinking about anything, she sprinted as fast as she could towards the dock. Praying with all her might they were still there. Her Nakama.

Reaching the dock completely out of breath, she stopped to catch her breath, and quickly glanced around her, looking for the Going Merry.

"Ohhhh." Tears dropped from her face one by one as she ran with all her might.

* * *

><p>"LUUUUUUFFFFFY, Everyone!" She leaped onto the deck of the going merry, "Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin...LUFFY!" Doors opened and pirates walked out, happy faces on all of them. She saw everyone...Expect Luffy.<p>

"Nami." She twirled around, and relief speed over her. There, standing tall and proud in front of her...Was Luffy. "Nami...I..." Nami didn't even listen to anything Luffy said, she ignored his words and jumped him.

"LUUUUUUUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYY~~~~~" Tears fell from her face like a waterfall. Everyone was here, they didn't leave without her! She had Nakama who loved her...

"N-Nami." Luffy smiled in the hug, and squeeed her arms. "Welcome back Nami." He said. "Set Sail! Were complete!"

"Aye Aye Captain."


End file.
